Through the combined use of adequate case histories and histological examination of the entire brain an untold amount of information remains to be learned about the structure and algorithmic functioning of the human brain. In the past, the large size of the human brain has impeded thorough examination. Particularly needed are automated methods for the combined use of computers and video-microscopes for rapid access to respective parts of large brain sections with the memory capacity to refind any part of the section. The present phase of this study is concerned with demonstrating whether or not the use of holography would be helpful in achieving these purposes.